


101 Ma Boy

by daisy_illusive



Series: Produce 101 Lovers [5]
Category: A6P (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cries in dibidibidis, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: InSoo no pensaba cuando entró al programa llamado Produce 101 que sería en aquel lugar donde, entre cien chicos, encontraría a su chico.





	101 Ma Boy

**Author's Note:**

> —Historia escrita antes de la emisión del episodio 7, por lo que no me matéis si digo cosas y luego no se cumplen. Trato de ser bruja, pero a veces no lo consigo.  
> —Puede que absolutamente nadie haya pensado en este ship, pero la verdad es que ambos se han hecho muy amigos e incluso en los días libres que han tenido, los han pasado juntos.

          InSoo esperaba encontrar en el programa llamado Produce 101 el tan ansiado debut que no había podido encontrar durante su participación en el programa BOYS24… porque Lee InSoo no iba a rendirse nunca y seguiría persiguiendo su sueño hasta que ya no le quedaran más fuerzas. El chico creía que su paso por el anterior programa le daría algo de ventaja sobre los que eran más desconocidos, pensaba que quizás la cadena lo editaría menos porque era una cara conocida para ellos… pero InSoo se dio cuenta al poco tiempo de que lo que tanto ansiaba, no se iba a cumplir —al menos no en aquel lugar lleno de chicos con mucho más talento y muchos más minutos en pantalla que él—.

 

          No obstante, él seguiría luchando por conseguir ascender en los rankings, él seguiría haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer el máximo tiempo que pudiera en el programa… porque aunque no encontrara el debut o el éxito, seguro que encontraba algo más y el paso por aquel programa le haría tener más experiencia en aquel mundo cruel que era el del mundo del espectáculo. InSoo esperaba encontrar algo a través del programa… pero lo que no esperaba era encontrar al amor de su vida entre aquel centenar de chicos.

 

          Takada Kenta destacaba entre todos los demás, quizás no tanto como otros podían hacerlo, pero para InSoo destacaba. El chico era el único japonés del programa, era guapo, tenía una sonrisa preciosa que en otras épocas seguro que habría derribado imperios y, sobre todo, tenía una personalidad demasiado encantadora, atrayente, y el menor no podía evitar pasar el tiempo junto a él porque le encantaba estar a su alrededor. Lee InSoo apenas fue consciente de que comenzaba a orbitar en torno a él en el tiempo que ambos pasaron en la clase B y tampoco fue apenas consciente de que se comenzaba a enamorar de él.

 

          Acabaron haciéndose amigos porque sus personalidades eran similares, sus gustos también lo eran y compartieron también muchos momentos juntos aunque después no hubieran compartido grupo para las misiones —incluso cuando les daban días libres para que descansaran, ambos salían juntos e iban a cualquier lugar juntos—. Así, poco a poco, y sin poder evitarlo, los sentimientos de InSoo crecieron más y más dentro de su pecho, hasta que cuando el chico quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde como para remediar que se había enamorado de Kenta.

 

          InSoo podía vivir con ello, ya había tenido muchos amores no correspondidos, ya había vivido con el corazón roto… pero en aquella ocasión, sabiendo que Kenta era mucho más popular que él y que la segunda eliminación estaba al caer y que probablemente para él fuera su última aparición en el programa —no así para el otro chico, que estaba muchos más puestos por delante de él—, InSoo comenzó a pensar que su vida iba a dejar de tener algo del brillo que había adquirido desde que estaba junto al mayor.

 

          Por aquel motivo, InSoo decidió el día antes de que grabaran la segunda eliminación, que le diría a Kenta lo mucho que lo quería.

 

          InSoo esperó a que la práctica de las nuevas canciones que iban a presentar terminara aquel día para después buscar al mayor y pedirle que se encontraran un momento en algún lugar que no tuviera cámaras para hablar. El menor ya había estado en aquellas instalaciones antes, ya había recorrido aquellos pasillos un millón de veces y sabía dónde podían estar tranquilos, dónde no podrían verlos ni escucharlos y dónde su confesión quedaría solo para él y para Kenta. El chico asintió a su petición y ambos no tardaron en dirigirse hasta uno de aquellos puntos ciegos para poder hablar de forma tranquila.

 

          El corazón de InSoo parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho mientras caminaban por los pasillos del lugar, sintiéndose cada vez más y más nervioso con cada paso que daban; pero sintiéndose a la vez cada vez más seguro de que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, aunque eso significara que pudiera perder a Kenta como amigo porque éste no lo correspondiera. No obstante, antes de que ya no pudiera verlo cada día, InSoo necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía por él.

 

          —¿Y bien? —murmuró Kenta, una vez se encontraron en uno de los puntos ciegos—. ¿De qué se trata?

          —Mañana vamos a grabar la segunda eliminación —comenzó el chico, haciendo que la expresión del mayor cambiara de una sonrisa a un ceño fruncido—, y estoy completamente seguro de que no voy a pasar esta eliminatoria como sí lo hice antes… pero tú si lo vas a hacer y entonces ya no podremos vernos.

          —InSoo… no digas eso… estoy seguro de que… —empezó a contestarle, llevando una mano a su hombro, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el menor lo cortó.

          —Porque ya no nos vamos a ver en un tiempo, quería decirte algo importante —continuó el chico—. Puede que me odies después de lo que vas a oír, pero de verdad que necesito decírtelo para poder irme sin ningún remordimiento.

          —InSoo…

          —Kenta… creo que me he enamorado de ti…

 

          Justo después de decir aquello, el chico cerró los ojos porque no quería ver la expresión en el rostro del mayor, porque no quería ver cómo de la sorpresa por sus palabras, su expresión cambiaba a una de asco o de odio por lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, InSo acabó abriendo los ojos porque el silencio se extendió entre ambos durante bastante rato y finalmente comprobó que la expresión de Kenta no había cambiado ni un solo ápice. Simplemente se encontraba allí, frente a él, mirándolo de forma fija.

 

          —¿Kenta…? —preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el mayor se lanzó a sus brazos y lo sostuvo fuertemente entre ellos.

          —Vas a pasar la eliminatoria —murmuró contra su oído—. Tú y yo vamos a pasar la eliminatoria, tú y yo vamos a hacerlo bien en la siguiente misión y tú y yo vamos a debutar juntos a través de este programa… y cuando lo hagamos, no nos separaremos ni un solo segundo.

 

          A InSoo le dieron ganas de llorar después de escuchar aquellas palabras, porque el futuro que imaginaba para ellos dos Kenta era precioso, pero tan idílico e irreal que dolía. Sin embargo, el menor no dijo absolutamente nada, solo asintió y abrazó fuertemente al chico, queriendo creer en aquellas palabras y queriendo creer que se harían realidad si lo deseaba con la suficiente fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

> —Deseo de verdad que InSoo no se vaya del programa en esta eliminación, lo deseo con toda mi alma, pero viendo sus rankings y que no termina de despegar, estoy temiéndome lo peor y creo que voy a llorar mucho en el próximo episodio porque es uno de mis favs.  
> —Así como estoy prácticamente segura de que InSoo va a terminar dejando el programa, estoy casi segura de que Kenta podrá superar esta fase, al menos.  
> —Solo voy a decir que estos dos se aman y que si todas lloramos con los amantes separados (MoonBok y HyunWoo), yo voy a llorar por estos novios separados también.


End file.
